One Event Changes Everything
by TheTudorsLover
Summary: One event changes everything that we have ever known, read, or thought we knew about England's history and the Tudors.  I don't want to give anything away, so just read and you won't be disappointed.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone. I have read many Tudor fan fictions and decided I wanted to write my own. My story takes place on January 1, 1511. This is the year that Catherine of Aragon had given birth to Prince Henry. I have completely changed history from the moment Catherine went into labor. Here is my story and I hope you like it. Please review.**

**1 January, 1511**

"Your majesty." Henry Tudor turned around and saw one of his wife's ladies standing in front of him. The King of England had a terrible headache after a long meeting with his Privy Council and just wanted some peace and quiet.

"What?" He snapped at the young girl. She was a pretty little thing, he thought in his head. She had to be no older than 16 years old, just the age that a woman would enter into the Queen's service. The girl rose out of her curtsy when Henry gave her the wave, and Henry could see that she had a round face, blond hair, and a pair of green eyes. He had to admit, she was very beautiful.

"Her majesty has just gone into labor." She said a little weary of his reaction. Not that he could blame her. Just about a year ago, Catherine had miscarried their first daughter at just 5 months of pregnancy. Henry was devastated. Even though it was a daughter, it was his first child. Now he was apprehensive about this pregnancy. Every day he visited Catherine and made sure that she had everything she would need.

"You're dismissed. Go back and help her majesty deliver our son." The lady just curtsied again and left. Henry called out for his page and told him to go get Charles Brandon.

Charles Brandon had always been his best friend when he came and was Henry's schoolroom companion when he was planned to go into the Church. Of course that changed when his eldest brother, Arthur, died from the sweating sickness.

Henry started pacing while he waited for Charles and the wait seemed to take forever. Whenever Henry was stressed, he liked talking to his best friend. Finally after what seemed like forever, his page announced Charles.

"Your majesty, Charles Brandon is here." Henry waved him away and Charles walked in.

"Charles, her majesty has gone into labor. I want you to start the preparations for the birth of my son." Henry wanted his son so bad, but he was still a bit nervous. "Then I want you to go and check to make sure that the Queen is doing fine."

"Of course Henry." He said, he bowed and walked back out. Henry paced again in his room and waited for news of his wife and child. He turned around when the door opened and instead of seeing one of his wife's ladies or Dr. Linacre, he saw his little sister Mary. She gave him a weak smile and went over to him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and gave him a silent hug.

"Catherine is a strong woman Henry," Mary started to say. "And I have a good feeling that this child will be a strong healthy boy." Henry smiled a bit at his baby sister, planted a kiss on the top of her head and rested his head on her head. She stepped back and walked to the window. "Edmund should be here soon. He was out riding, and I sent someone out to go get him and his party."

Edmund Tudor was their younger brother, 12 years old, and a very lively boy. He was the Duke of York and they all loved him.

"All Edmund does is go out and play. It's as he has no responsibilities." Henry growled as he started pacing again.

"Harry," Mary said coming up to him. "When you were his age you were running around too having fun. That's the difference between the Duke of York and the King of England. Besides, let him have his fun. Soon he will be getting married and settling down. This is his last few years of fun." Then the door opened and Edmund walked him.

He bowed at the sight of his brother and sister then walked forward. "Have you heard anything on her majesty?" He asked. When Catherine became Queen, she spent a lot of time with the youngest brother. Edmund loved his sister-in-law, and was worried about her. Many women lay their lives down in childbirth; even their own mother did when she gave birth to their youngest sister Katherine who died the same day she was born.

"I do not know." Henry said starting to pace again. It had been at least 15 hours and there was no word. All of the siblings kept quiet for more hours and they still hadn't heard anything.

They all looked up when the door opened, but again, instead of seeing one of Catherine's ladies, they saw their two aunts, Anne Countess of Surrey, and Catherine Countess of Devon.

"Your majesty. Your highness. Your Grace." They said as they went into a curtsy. Henry waved them out of their curtsies and they all went to hug their aunts who they haven't seen in many years.

"Aunt Anne, have you heard anything from Aunt Bridget?" Mary asked their eldest aunt. Their other aunt, Bridget, was in a nunnery and they have rarely heard from her.

"I have, she says that everyone prays for the delivery of a healthy prince." Anne said and went over to Edmund. "Young Edmund, you look so much like your mother. Elizabeth would have been very proud of you." Catherine came over then at the mention of Elizabeth, and put her hand on her nephew.

"Yes, you have so much of Elizabeth in you." Catherine bent down and kissed her nephew on the head. That was the last thing that was said because it got quiet and Henry started pacing again.

"It has been 23 hours!" Henry exclaimed and he was getting frustrated. No one had anything to say. The only ones who have gone through child labor was Anne and Catherine and the longest either one of their childbirths was under 10 hours.

Finally Dr. Linacre came in. "What has happened?" Mary said going up to the doctor.

"Her majesty is having a hard time and I fear if the childbirth continues for two more hours, then his majesty will have to choose between the life of his child or the life of her majesty." The world seemed to stop for Henry. How do you choose between your wife or your child?

"Thank you." Catherine said when she noticed that Henry couldn't talk. "Please, go help her majesty." Dr. Linacre nodded and he went back to her majesty.

Henry fell down onto a chair and placed his head in his head. He loved his wife a lot, but he also loved the child that was in her belly. How could he choose?

An hour went by and he still couldn't choose. He just hoped that his wife would soon give birth to their child. At that moment he thought that, one of her ladies finally did come in. They all stood up and waited anxiously for the news of Catherine.

"Her majesty has given birth to a healthy son." She said when she rose from her curtsey.

"What of her majesty?" Henry asked.

"Her majesty has lost a lot of blood, but she is alive." Henry let out a sigh of relief and walked out heading towards the Queen's chambers. When he got there all of her ladies stopped washing the bloodied sheets and curtsied to their king. He walked by them and walked towards his queen. Her ladies got her cleaned up and she was wearing a fresh nightgown, her black hair was braided and she was very pale. It took away Henry's breath that even though those hours she was in labor and how paled she looked; she looked beautiful holding their son.

"Your majesty." She said hoarsely. He walked over and sat down on the bed. Their son was awake and Henry took him from her arms. "I was thinking of Henry." She said quietly and Henry looked down at their son.

"That's perfect." He said and he kissed his son on the head. "Prince Henry, Duke of Cornwell."

**5 January, 1511**

Today was the day that the little prince was christened. His aunt, Princess Mary carried the chrisom, his maternal grandfather, King Ferdinand was his godfather, and his maternal aunt, Queen Maria of Aragon was his godmother, but the ambassadors of Spain and Portugal stepped in as representatives.

After the christening, the procession led to Catherine's chambers and Mary handed her little nephew to her brother. He was sitting next to his wife on the bed. Catherine was still very weak and pale. Henry looked down at his little prince. He was perfect in every way. He had the Tudor eyes and looked a lot like Henry.

Everyone left to give the couple some time to themselves with their new son. Catherine soon fell asleep and Henry gave his son off to his governess, Lady Strasburg. He then bent down, gave his wife a kiss on the lips and then walked out.

The whole court was bright and happy for the birth of their new prince. Henry went to go say goodbye to his aunts. They both had to get back to their estates and their children. Both of them never liked living at court so they both lived at their husband's estates in the country.

Henry got to the stables and saw his two aunts talking to Edmund and Mary. When he got closer to them, and they both saw him, they went into a curtsy. He motioned them out of their curtsy and went up to both Catherine and Anne and gave them a hug goodbye.

"How is her majesty?" Anne asked when Henry stepped back from Catherine. "She looked very tired at the christening. I pray that she makes a speedy recovery."

"Catherine is doing better." Henry said to his aunt, "When I left her she was sleeping." Then the horsemen motioned it was time to go so Edmund, Mary, and Henry gave both of their aunts another round of hugs before they were helped into their carriages and they were on their way. When the carriages left the gates Henry decided that he should go back to the palace and get back to work.

Edmund wanted to go off and play with some friends so that left Mary all to herself. She decided that she would go take a walk through the gardens. When she left to go marry Charles, Emperor of the Holy Roman Empire, she would miss the gardens in England. Her ladies followed closely behind her as she walked by the fountain that she used to play around when she came to visit Whitehall as a young child.

She was busy looking at the fish in the fountain she didn't see Charles Brandon walking around with his nose in a book and they ran into each other. The book fell into the fountain and Charles automatically reached out and stabilized Mary before she went plummeting into the fountain after the book.

Once Mary was stabilized she just looked at Charles and noticed how warm the spot on her arm that he was holding onto was. After what seemed forever for the two, Mary finally got her voice back.

"Mr. Brandon, I am so sorry. I should have been watching where I was going. Forgive me." She said as she straightened out the pink dress she had on.

"Your highness, you must forgive me. I was the one who should have been watching where I was going." He said then once again silence. "Your highness don't do that!" He said alarmly and reached for her when she reached out and tried to grab the book. The sound of Charles voice scared her and she fell right into the fountain. Mary let out a loud scream before being totally submerged into the water.

Charles quickly reached over and grabbed her so her head was out from under the water. She sputtered out some water and sat in the fountain for a minute. Tears were starting to come from her eyes and all of her ladies rushed forward. Charles helped her get out of the water and her ladies were at her side.

Before either one of them could say a word the ladies started to usher her toward the palace.

"Come my lady," One of them, Elizabeth Sutton, her chief-lady in waiting said. "We must get you in some dry clothes before you catch a cold."

"Okkkkayyy." She stuttered. "Mmmiiister Brandon." She said bowing her head before her ladies helped her walk. Charles went into a bow and muttered 'Your highness' and watched her walk away.

Edmund was walking through the palace when he saw a lady being helped by many ladies. Looking closer he noticed that it was his sister Mary. He was holding a goblet which he dropped and ran to her. "Your grace." Her ladies said shockingly when they saw him running up. Mary was already looking very pale and like she was about to pass out.

"What happened?" He exclaimed as he went and helped support her. "Mary, don't worry sister." He shushed to her when she started rumbling nonsense.

"She fell into a fountain when she went to go help retrieve Mister Charles Brandon's book." Lady Sutton said. They continued walking through court and many courtiers stopped and stare at the brother and sister. When they finally got to Mary's quarters, her ladies thanked Edmund and promised him that they would get her into warm clothes.

He stayed there to make sure that his sister was alright. When Lady Sutton came back out to check on other things she was surprised to see the Duke of York still standing there.

"Your grace, I thought you had left." She said as she hurried into a curtsy.

"Where is Mary? I want to see her." Edmund stated waving her out of her curtsy.

"Her highness is currently resting." Lady Sutton said looking back into the room where her mistress was sleeping. "It seems that she must have bumped her head when she fell into the fountain. Lady Dumont is currently fetching Dr. Linacre."

"Thank you, Mistress-" Edmund felt bad that he didn't know his sister's ladies name.

"Sutton. Elizabeth Sutton your grace."

"Well Mistress Sutton, I bid you a farewell. Please have someone come get me when my sister awakens." He said and Elizabeth fell into another curtsy.

"Your grace." She said. He gave her a small nod before walking out of Mary's quarters. Edmund didn't know what to do because he didn't want to go out far from the palace not only because it was getting late but also in case his sister woke up.

"Edmund." Hearing his name he turned around and saw his brother walked towards him. Edmund gave his brother an elegant bow. "I've heard about Mary. Is she alright?"

"Yes, her ladies had to assure me that she was in warm clothes and is being examined by a physician before I left." Edmund said. "How is her majesty?"

"When I last left her she was sleeping." Henry said as the two brothers starting walking through the palace. Edmund always loved Whitehall the best. The palace he grew up in, Richmond was always dark and gloomy and very cold. Whitehall was bright and open and just welcoming. All over you saw Henry and Catherine's coat of arms and the Tudor Rose all over the palace.

"And Prince Henry?" Edmund asked. He was so happy that his brother got everything he has ever dreamed of. First he became the Prince of Wales after their eldest brother, Arthur, passed away. Then he became King and got married to a woman he did love. Now he finally had this heir. The Tudor line will keep going for a long time. Hopefully Catherine will make a quick recovery and soon be able to produce more princes. That is what everyone needs right now. Is for their beloved Queen to quickly return to court.

**January 9 1511**

Henry was in a meeting with his Privy Council when one of his pages came in and interrupted the meeting. The page went over to Henry and whispered 'It's her majesty' before Henry stood up quickly and started walking fast out of his chambers and to the Queen's chambers.

The head physician, Dr. Linacre met up with him and started telling Henry about Catherine's condition as they continued walking.

"Her majesty's health is quickly deteriorating. Yesterday evening she had a losing in the bowels and we felt sure that we could save her. But during the night her fever grew worse again. We have tried everything we know," By now they entered into Catherine's chambers. "But her majesty continues to weaken."

Henry was now standing at the doorway of her bedchambers and instead of seeing the woman that he fell in love with years ago was now replaced by a pale, sleeping, death-like woman. Her usual radiating skin was as pale as the sheets, her long flowy black hair was put into a side braid, and her flawless skin had beads of sweat all over it.

Everyone in the room curtsied and stared at him waiting for his reaction. "It's childbed fever. I know because my mother died of it." He took another deep of breath and stood there watching his queen. "Get out." He said to everyone, and he was on the verge of tears. "Leave." Henry stood there and waited till everyone had left before going over to Catherine's bed.

He knelt down next to her and took her hand. Henry brought to his lips and kissed it. Catherine stirred a little and mumbled something. "Don't go. Please don't go…Just because you have done everything that you have promised…please done leave me. You are the light in my dark dark world. The milk of human kindness. Without you life is a desert, a howling wilderness," Henry took a deep breath and looked up at the ceiling. "Please God, in your mercy; don't take her away from me. My son needs his mother. And I need my queen." Henry kissed her hand and cried out.

That night, Catherine of Aragon, slowly passed away in her sleep. Henry was there when it happened and he just let the tears fall. Edmund went to the chapel and prayed for his beloved sister and queen. Mary went to her nephew's rooms and held onto him as she cried.

The church bells rang every hour in the honor of their beloved Queen. This death shook up the Royal family all for a prince. Henry Tudor will never be the same again.

**So this was my story. As some of you noticed I added a character that wasn't there originally. Edmund Tudor. He was the 3rd son of Henry VII and Elizabeth of York. Edmund died a year after he was born, but I decided to keep him alive and add him to the story for some new ideas. Review and tell me what you think of this story and if you think I should continue. Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here is a new chapter of One Event Changes Everything. Thank you to all of those who reviewed. I appreciate them very much. Please continue to review, it just lets me know your opinions, some ideas, and who likes this story. A few notes, I have made Jane Seymour a few years older than she really is. When she first appears she is 15, though in real history at this time she was only about 3. Just wanted to change it around and get some new ideas out. Hope you like this :D**

**12 December 1512**

The court had mourned the loss for their Queen Catherine for many months. Many wore black in respect for their beloved Queen. The court returned to normal around Christmas Usually, Queen Catherine would spend a lot of time getting the entire palace ready for Christmas, but without her it seemed for a while that they wouldn't celebrate Christmas. That was until Mary stepped in. Mary worked very hard for weeks on making sure the court was the same as it was when Catherine was still alive. She had managed well and every year she was in charge of putting together the Christmas celebrations.

After Catherine had passed away, Henry locked himself in his rooms. He would never leave and allowed very few people to come in. Only his chancellor, Thomas Wolsey, Edmund, Mary, and Charles were allowed inside Henry's chambers. Though Edmund and Mary rarely went in there for it was too depressing. Though after the first Christmas went by and his son Harry, as most people would call him, came to court for the first time he slowly came out to court.

They often made the journey out to Hatfield where Henry sent his son out to live. Prince Harry was growing so fast and was such a healthy and strong boy. The more he grows up, the more he looks like his father and mother. He had Henry's eyes, and the same hair color, but he had the same body structure as Catherine.

Mary was there when Harry first learned to walk. Well, it was Mary who taught him. Everyone knew that Harry would be a very intelligent boy. He learned how to walk at 10 months, and he already knew how to say simple sentences.

"His Royal Highness, Prince Henry." Lady Sutton announced to Mary. Mary stood up and her nephew's governess, Lady Strasburg, brought in Harry. When Harry saw his aunt he squirmed let go of his governess hand and he ran to his aunt. Mary picked up the little boy and hugged him.

"Harry, how are you?" She asked him once they settled down.

"Good." He said in his high little voice. "Where's papa?" Mary's heart tightened as she saw her nephew looking around for his father.

"His majesty isn't here Harry. Would you like to go see him?" Harry nodded quickly and Mary smiled. "Lady Sutton, please go tell his majesty that his son and I request an audience with his majesty." Lady Sutton nodded, curtsied and left. "Lady Strasburg, you are dismissed. I want to spend some alone time with my nephew."

"Your highnesses." Lady Strasburg curtsied and then left.

"Hal, I have a surprise for you. Do you want to see what it is?" Mary asked once everything had settled down. Again, the little boy nodded his head quickly and Mary motioned for one of her ladies to bring forward the surprise. Lady Dumont came out and when Harry saw what was in her hands he squealed. "I got you a puppy for you to play with out in Hatfield when you return." She explained to her nephew who was clapping his little hands.

"Thank you Mary." Harry exclaimed and started playing with his new puppy. "Duchess." He said looking up at his aunt.

"You want to name her Duchess?" When the little boy nodded again she smiled. "It's a beautiful name Harry." Henry smiled again and started to pet his new dog. Just then Lady Sutton came back in.

"His majesty would be pleased to have an audience with you and the Prince." Lady Sutton said and Mary got up off the floor and reached her hand out to her nephew.

"Come Harry, we are going to go see your father." Harry got up clumsily and ran to his aunt.

"PAPA!" He squealed as he took his aunts hand. They walked through the palace at a comfortable rate for Harry and they soon go to the King's chambers. Henry's page announced them and when the doors opened, Mary and Harry walked in.

Harry, forgetting about correct titles ran to his father the minute he saw him. "PAPA!" Henry picked up his son and twirled him around causing the little boy to giggle.

"Harry." Henry said when he stopped twirling and then he kissed him on the forehead. "I've missed you so much." Then remembering that his sister and ladies were there he turned his attention to them. "Mary, you are dismissed." All of the ladies curtsied and left leaving the father and son some alone time.

Walking around court she smiled at how well the palace came out with the Christmas decorations. The first year was tough and this being her second year planning it, she must say that it was getting a bit easier.

When Mary got back to her rooms, she decided that she would begin to sew shirts. Mary would always spend her time sewing shirts for the poor with the late Queen Catherine. She had barely started a shirt when one of her ladies introduced a new lady.

"My lady," Mary looked up and saw Lady Sutton standing there with her new lady. Her new lady was very pale, had blond hair that was so pale, and blue eyes that stood out. She wasn't exactly pretty, more plain. "This is Mistress Jane Seymour. She is your new lady-in-waiting that you requested." Mary had requested that she be given a new lady after one of her ladies gave birth to her 4th child.

"Ah Mistress Seymour," Mary said as she laid down her sewing. "I hope that you adjust to the court life well. Have you ever been to court?" Looking at Jane, Mary could tell she probably spent her entire life out in the country.

"No your highness. I have stayed at my family's home with my siblings." Her voice was very light and angelic almost.

"Very well." Mary said after eyeing the girl for some time. "Lady Dumont will have a seamstress come to measure you for some gowns, and Lady Sutton will tell you your duties."

"Your highness." Jane said as she went into a curtsy. Mary nodded and decided that she needed to take a nap. A headache started to form.

**1 May 1513**

"Mistress Jane, come here please." Mary called out to her new favorite lady-in-waiting. Jane had been in her service for a few months but Mary found it quiet easy to talk to her.

"Your highness?" Jane asked when she walked up to Mary.

"I need you to go get my jewels for the festival today." Jane just nodded and Lady Dumont finished tying the laces on her gown. Mary had just sat down when Jane came back in with the jewels. With the work of both Lady Dumont and Jane, Mary was finished ready in just a few minutes.

"The king is here my lady." Lady Sutton said as Mary stood up.

Mary smiled and walked out of her bedchamber and into her receiving rooms. When she saw her brother she curtsied for him and smiled.

"Mary, I was on progress to the festival. Would you allow me to escort you to the festivities?" Henry said and Mary smiled.

"Of course I would Henry." Mary took his arm and they walked together through the corridors and outside. The weather was beautiful and it was a perfect day for a festival. When they arrived at the festival Mary could see that many people were laughing and already having fun. Henry and Mary walked to the table that was set up and they sat down for their feast.

Mary waved Jane forward for some water. Jane walked up curtsied to both the king and to her mistress and then poured them both water.

When Henry saw Jane his breath was literally taken away. He could feel him heart race a little faster and he smiled a little at her. The mysterious lady looked at him as if asking for water. He took his cup and lifted it forward. She looked into his eyes before blushing and pouring the water. Then she curtsied and left. Henry was left there looking at her walk away and smiling.

"Mary who was that?" He finally asked once he got his voice back.

"Oh, that would be Mistress Seymour." Mary said then smiled when she saw Henry smile. "She has been in my service for a couple of month now." Henry smiled and looked to where she was now dancing with some man. "She is a very nice girl. I am trying to find the best marriage for her. A girl like her deserves a good husband."

Mary smiled at Charles Brandon as he walked up to the table. "Your majesty, your highness." He said with a bow. "Your majesty, would it be all right if I asked Princess Mary to dance?" Henry just nodded and Mary got up happily and went to go dance with Charles.

"Who is his majesty staring at?" Charles asked as they reached the dance floor.

"That would be Jane Seymour. She has been a lady waiting to me for the past couple of months." Mary said as they started the dance. "I think my brother might be smitten with her." She smiled at the thought of her brother finally finding love again.

"I think he is more than smitten with her." Charles said as he nodded towards the king walking towards Jane. They watched along with many other courtiers as he asked her something, and she nodded to that while blushing. Henry offered her his hand and they walked to join the dance.

Henry and Jane danced for a long time. They stopped when Henry noticed his son had arrived. He apologized to Jane and told her that he would see her soon. When Harry saw his father walking towards him, he ran from his mistress and to his father.

"Papa!" The little boy yelled and Henry picked his son up and twirled the 2 ½ year old around. "My papa." Harry said as he clung to his father's neck.

"My Harry." Henry replied kissing his sons head. "Have you been a good boy?" Harry nodded and Henry smiled. "Good, now I have a gift for you." Henry motioned forward one of his servants and a dog came running to them. "I know your Aunt Mary had already gotten you one, but I thought that Duchess would like another companion and you yourself."

"Thank you father." Harry said placing a big kiss on Henry's cheek. Some other children were running around and playing a game so Henry sat Harry down and Harry ran off to go and play with those children.

Edmund saw his brother standing there looking after his son. So he decided he would go walk up and talk to his brother. "Harry is looking more like Catherine every day." Edmund said when he reached Henry.

"Yes he is." Henry said and he was right. Catherine had dark hair that Harry inherited. That was his biggest feature. He also had the same face shape as Catherine but he had Elizabeth of York's green eyes. The Tudor eyes. "Every time I look at my son, I miss Catherine even more."

"I miss her too." Edmund replied to his brother. "All of England does." Though now all England really wanted was another Queen. Another Queen to produce more male heirs. "Henry, have you thought about remarrying?"

Henry turned to his brother and knit his eyebrows in confusion. "No." Henry turned back around and looked at Jane. "I'm not ready yet. It has only been 2 years since Catherine's passing."

Edmund knew he had to be careful and not upset Henry too much. "England needs a Queen Henry. Mary tries as hard as she can to step in at the role, but it isn't the same."

"I don't know." Henry had finally turned his gaze away from Jane and was now looking at his son.

"Harry needs a mother. Sure it might not be the woman who gave birth to him, but at least it would be a mother figure." Edmund knew that Henry would do anything for his son. "I am not saying that you have to marry someone tomorrow Henry. You should try courting someone. Go that option instead of just going to a political alliance."

"I will think about it." Henry said getting annoyed of his brother. "Your grace." Henry decided he should go talk to Mary about this. Mary always knew the right answers and he always went to her when he had a problem.

When Henry went up to Mary and Charles dancing, they both stopped and bowed to him. "Charles, I hope you don't mind that I dance with my sister?"

"Of course not your majesty." Charles bowed to them both before he leaved. "Your majesty, your highness." When Charles walked away, Henry started to dance with his sister.

"Do you think I should remarry?" Henry asked her as they started their dance.

"Well, do you think you are ready to remarry?" Mary countered him. She didn't want to say the wrong answer and upset him anymore.

"I don't know." Henry said as they twirled. "Please just tell me what to do."

"I think you should remarry."

**So I know this is a short chapter, but I have a strong case of writers block. I had to write a huge paper for English class about a random topic and of course I chose the Tudor time. My favorite part of history. Anyway, please comment and tell me what you think. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry that it took me so long to update. School has been very busy and with basketball and then I got a new computer, everything has been too hectic to get a chance to write. Anyway, I updated now!**

**5 May 1513**

"His majesty has asked if you would join him on the hunt today." Edward Seymour told his younger sister Jane. The entire Seymour family was happy when they heard about the King's affection towards Jane. This meant great benefits and more wealth for their family.

"Really? The King of England asked for me?" Jane was bewildered. She was just a commoner, and he was, well, the King of England. "This is just…I can't even explain it!"

"Well, this is very exciting. Doesn't happen to many women." Edward said. His brother and father all agreed not to let Jane know that they supported this was for political matters. "Now, you must go get ready for the hunt. Make sure you look your best."

"Of course!" Jane said hugging Edward before going off to her chambers. When she arrived she quickly changed into her riding outfit.

"Mistress Seymour, you are needed in her highnesses chambers before you go to the hunt." Lady Sutton said to Jane. Elizabeth Sutton and Jane were close friends and shared a chamber. Jane nodded to Elizabeth before heading towards the princess's chambers.

When she arrived she curtsied to Mary before she waved her out of the curtsy. Jane noticed that Mary was wearing a purple riding outfit and was holding her riding gloves. "Jane, I understand you are joining us on the hunt today?"

"Yes your highness." Jane said. "His majesty has asked me to join the hunting party."

"Well," Mary said then waved Lady Dumont forward. "Lady Dumont here will quickly change you into another riding outfit." Lady Dumont held a beautiful gown that Jane could only imagine of seeing. "I had a seamstress make it specially for you. You must look presentable for the king."

"Your highness, you are too kind." Jane stammered out. She was in complete shock. "I cannot possibly accept this gift, it is too much for someone as low as me."

"But Jane, you do deserve it." Mary said stepping forward and taking Jane's hand. "My brother is very affectionate of you. Edmund and I want our brother to be happy, and we believe that he needs a new wife."

"I am not deserving of his majesty's affection." Jane said. She could never believe that the King of England could be in love with her. Jane thought that she could never become the Queen of England.

"Jane, please try." Mary said as she nodded Lady Dumont forward to start changing Jane. "My brother and England needs this." Jane was too tongue tied to say anything else.

After Lady Dumont put the new gown on Jane, Mary stepped forward with some jewels. Lady Sutton grabbed them and placed them on Jane.

Mary handed Jane another pair of riding gloves then smiled. "There, you are finished. Now we should start our progress down to the stables." Mary said. "Henry isn't the most patient." Jane smiled a little as they started their way to the stables. Mary was correct; Henry was already waiting for them and didn't seem too pleased.

"Your majesty." Mary, Jane, and the rest of the ladies said curtsying when they arrived.

"Mary, you are late." Henry was not happy. "We could have already started out hunt."

"Sorry brother," Mary said smiling a little. "We had a little wardrobe issue. I couldn't find my riding gloves." Mary laughed carefree and walked over to Charles Brandon who helped her on her horse.

When Mary had moves Henry was able to see Jane clearly. He could not tear his eyes away she was just so beautiful. Her skin was so pale yet with her blonde hair, it was just perfect.

"Mistress Seymour," He said bowing to her. "I have arranged for you to ride my horse, Safari. She will give you no problem." 

"Your majesty is too kind to me." Jane said blushing. "I would be perfectly content riding that pony over there."

"Nonsense Jane, you deserve the best." Henry said then motioned her forward. Everyone else had mounted their horses and waited for Henry and Jane. Jane walked forward and Henry helped her mount her horse.

"Thank you your majesty." She said once she was settled. Henry smiled at her before mounting his own horse.

The hunt was very successful and Jane and Henry were nearly inseperatable.

"His majesty is very affectionate towards Mistress Seymour." Charles said to Mary as they were heading back to the palace.

Mary giggled lightly while watching her brother and friend ahead of them talk. "Charles, I believe we are looking at the future Queen of England." Charles laughed alongside Mary not knowing that she would be right.

**13 September 1513**

"The King is here." Lady Winslet announced to Jane. Jane smiled and nodded to Lady Winslet. The past few months were wonderful. The King showed so much love and adoration towards Jane. Everyone at court were just waiting for the betrothal of the two.

"Your majesty." Jane said curtsying when Henry walked in.

"Sweetheart," Henry said walking over to her. He pulled her out of her curtsy and placed a sweet kiss on her lips. "Would you like to go for a walk in the gardens?"

"I would love to." Jane said, and then called forward her ladies. Henry had raised Jane's father and brothers' titles making then nobler. Jane was relinquished from Mary's services but the two women became close friends. Mary, for Jane's dedication, gave Jane three of her ladies.

Lady Carrey stepped forward with one of Jane's cloaks. Henry took it from her hands and he put it on Jane.

"Thank you your majesty." Jane said. Henry offered her his arm, which she took gladly. When they were outside walking Jane said, "It is so lovely out here."

"You are the most loveliest thing out here sweetheart." Henry said. He put his arm around her waist and pulled her close. "Jane, I love you."

"I love you too." Jane said before Henry kissed her passionately. When they broke off the kiss they continued walking.

"I have arranged a marriage between Mary and the King of France." Henry said while they passed a fountain. "The French court will arrive in the beginning of December and will stay till the New Year so we can make a formal agreement. When they arrive, I want to present you as my wife and queen." Jane had stopped walking and just stared at Henry.

"Your wife and queen?" She stammered out. Her father told her that this might happen sometime, but she couldn't believe it was actually happening.

"If you accept. Jane will you marry me?" Henry said looking straight into her eyes.

"Of course!" She exclaimed and jumped to him to hug him. He laughed and began to twirl her causing her to laugh and other courtiers in the gardens to stare. When he stopped twirling her she reached up and kissed him. "I love you with all my heart."

"I love you too sweetheart." Henry replied kissing her one more time before they started their way back to the palace. "Now go get ready for the feast tonight. We will announced our betrothal to everyone tonight."

"Your majesty." Jane said curtsying to him before he left. When he was gone she smiled and looked at the ring that he had given to her before returned to the palace. It was a big ring that had rubies and diamonds in it.

"I cannot believe my little sister will become the next Queen of England." A voice said behind Jane. She jumped and turned around seeing that her brothers Edward and Thomas were standing there smiling.

"Are you happy?" Jane said. "Now your statuses around court will be raised even more." Her brothers stared at her shocked. They didn't know that she knew that was the reason why they pushed her to the King. "Elizabeth tipped me off. Besides everyone at court knows that you have something to do with it."

"Sister," Thomas said stepping forward. Jane cut him off.

"Brother," She replied back narrowing her eyes at them. "I cannot believe you would use me like that! My own brothers used me like a pawn in a game of chess. Well my lords, you got your way! Please leave. I must get ready for the banquet tonight." Thomas and Edward just left not wanting to upset their sister anymore.

When Henry arrived to his chambers, Edmund was waiting for him. "Your majesty." He said when Henry arrived. "Did you ask her?"

"I did." Henry said smiling. "And she agreed. Can you believe it? I'm going to have a new queen." Edmund was finally happy to see his brother happy.

"When is the wedding?" Edmund asked while Henry's groom started to change him for the feast. Edmund was all ready ready.

"In 2 weeks." Henry said as the groom placed a necklace around his neck. "I want it done quickly. I just want a wife again."

"Jane is the perfect wife for you." Edmund said smiling at his brother. "She will do you well, and give you many sons too. I heard Prince Harry has arrived today."

"Yes, I sent for him this morning from Hatfield." Henry said as they started to walk towards Jane's chambers. "I want him to meet his step-mother. Edmund." Henry said before walking away.

When he reached Jane's chambers he could hear her and her ladies all-laughing. He walked in without letting the guard announce him. When he entered he saw them giggling over some jewels. They all stopped when they saw Henry.

"Your majesty." They all said in a curtsy. When they rose, Jane smiled at Henry.

"Sweetheart, you ready to go to the festivities?" Henry asked her.

"Of course your majesty." Jane took Henry's extended arm and they walked to the festivities.

"Jane in one week, we shall be married." Henry said. "I hope it isn't too soon for you. I just really want to marry you already."

"Of course your majesty." Jane said as they neared the Great Hall. "I cannot wait till we are married." She whispered when they reached the festivities. Everything became quiet when they were introduced.

"His majesty, The King of England, and Lady Jane Seymour." The guard announced. When they walked in everyone bowed to Henry. Jane smiled as Henry led her up to the dais where his throne sat.

When they sat down everyone went back to what they were doing before and the meal was served. Henry talked to Charles and Jane most of the meal, but for the most part Jane just stared at the hall. Soon she will be sitting on a throne in front of everyone as Queen Jane instead of Lady Jane.

As the meal was almost over, Harry was then announced. "His Royal Highness, Prince Henry, Duke of Cornwell." Everyone bowed as the little prince walked in holding his governess' hand. The boy, almost 3 years old, was looking more like his mother than anyone. He had Henry's eyes and hair, but everything else resembled the late Queen.

When Harry got to the dais, he bowed to his father. "Your majesty." Then he turned and bowed to Jane. "My lady." When Henry smiled at his son with pride, the little boys face lit up.

"Come here child." Henry said and Harry smiled and walked around the table to his father. Henry picked his little son up, placed him on his lap and kissed his curly red hair. "Harry, I want you to meet Lady Jane." Harry looked over to see the Lady that his father pointed out. "In one week, she will become your new mother."

Everyone else just smiled. They knew that soon their King and Lady Jane would get married, but this was their reassurance.

Harry got off his father's lap and went over to Jane. "It is a honor to meet you." Harry said bowing again to Jane.

"It is an honor to meet you your grace." Jane said smiling towards her soon to be stepson. "I have heard many wonderful things from your father and governess." Harry smiled at the compliment and walked back over to Henry who pulled him on his lap again.

Henry looking down at his son couldn't wait until he was married to Jane and she bore him more sons like Harry. He was just so proud of his little son, and couldn't wait to have more.

**2 December 1513**

"Today the French arrive." Henry told his wife Jane as they ate their breakfast together as they normally do. "The court look wonderful sweetheart. You did a wonderful job getting it put together."

"Thank you your majesty." Jane said as she took another bite of her quail's eggs looking straight at Henry. She couldn't wait to tell him her good news.

"I see you are eating quails eggs again sweetheart." He said. "Did you not have those yesterday?"

"Yes your majesty." She said, hardly being able to contain her smile. "I seem to have developed a fondness for them."

"Hm." Henry said looking down. Then all of a sudden it hit him. "A special fondness?"

"Well indeed. For some reason I desire quail's eggs above everything else." She said just smiling.

"Leave." He ordered everyone. They all curtsied to their King and Queen before leaving. When they were all gone he continued. "I think you are with child." He said nodding at her.

"I am." She said still smiling. Henry smiled and got up and knelt in front of her. "My love."

"My Queen." He said back to her. This was fantastic, this was the best Christmas gift he had every received. That and the birth of his son Harry.

The two monarchs stay like that for what seemed hours. But soon they had to go down to the harbor to greet the French. Jane's ladies came back and helped her into her winter outfit so she wouldn't get cold.

When she was ready, Mary came into her chambers. "Your majesty." Mary said curtsying to her sister.

"Mary," Jane said walking up to her. "Are you excited to meet your future husband?"

"Not really." Mary said with distaste in her voice. "I heard he was old and disgusting." That caused Jane to laugh.

"Don't fret. You won't have to marry him for at least a year anyhow." Jane said to her taking her hand. "Besides, when you go off to France, we will still write to each other often."

"Thank you your majesty." Mary said. Just then Jane's sister, Elizabeth, also her lady in waiting, announced that Prince Harry had arrived.

"Your grace." Jane said as Harry walked in. He was all dressed in new outfits that Jane had designed for him.

"Your majesty. Your highness." Harry said curtsying to his aunt and stepmother. "Thank you your majesty for the new outfits and jewels. I love them so much."

"Your welcome your grace." Jane said smiling. She hoped she had a son just like Harry. "You need to look your absolute best for the French. Are you excited to meet them today?"

"I am very much." Harry said smiling. "Papa said that I might be betrothed to a French princess soon."

"Your majesty, his majesty the king has arrived with his Grace, Duke of York." Elizabeth Seymour told them. Jane smiled as her husband and brother walked in. Harry, who missed his father since he last saw him ran up to him.

"Papa!" Henry caught his boy and twirled him around.

"My Harry." Henry said kissing his son's cheek. "I have missed you so dearly."

"I missed you too." Harry said hugging his father once more before Henry sat him down.

"Sweetheart, let's begin our progress." Henry said. Jane took his arm and they started to walk towards the stables. Mary walked behind them holding Harry's hand and Edmund was behind them.

When they arrived at the harbor, the French boats were just anchoring. After about 30 minutes of waiting, the French descended the boat.

"Cousin." Henry said as Louis walked forward. "It is very nice to see you." The two kings hugged each other and then it was time for Henry to present. "I present to you my wife, Queen Jane."

Louis took Jane's hand and kissed it. "What a beautiful Queen." Jane curtsied lightly and said 'your majesty' before Louis continued. "I head that you took a new wife."

"My son, Prince Henry." Henry said as he motioned for his son to come up. Harry bowed to Louis.

"It is an honor." The little boy said in french the way his governess had taught him.

Louis just laughed. "My what a smart handsome young boy he is. He will be a great ruler some day."

Henry smiled at his young son. "My brother Edmund, Duke of York." Edmund stepped forward and bowed to Louis. "And your future bride, my sister, Princess Mary." Mary stepped forward and curtsied.

"My Lord." She said to Louis and Louis smiled. "It is a pleasure to meet my future husband."

"And you." Louis said while kissing her on the hand. "Let me introduce you to my daughters. My eldest daughter Claude." A pretty young girl curtsied to the English family. "Her betrothed, Francis. My other daughter Renee." Edmund was just stunned when he saw Renee. She was absolutely beautiful.

"Cousin," Henry said. "Let me show you my ships." After about two hours at the harbor, they made their way to back to Whitehall. When they arrived they all went to go get ready for the banquet.

The entire palace was in its best shape and decorated wonderfully for both the French visit but also for Christmas.

Edmund changed into one of his new outfits that Jane had given to him as a gift. Well, everyone in the Royal Family received new outfits for the French visits. Also he wanted to look his best for Renee. She was certainly a beauty and he felt like he needed to impress her.

When he was done dressing he made his way down to the banquet. All of the English court was there talking with the French. Edmund could see that both of Louis's daughters were already there talking to their ladies.

Renee looked so beautiful in her purple gown. It was of a deep purple and she allowed her long brown hair loose. She wore pearls and a small crown on top of her head. Most of the French said that Claude was the prettier of the two sisters, but Edmund knew that Renee was the most beautiful girl he has ever seen.

"Her majesty the Queen!." The announcer said ruining Edmund's opportunity to go talk to Renee. Everyone dropped into a curtsy when Jane appeared. She was wearing a pale blue dress and her official Queen jewels. Jane walked slowly to the dais where she took her throne. Edmund took the chance while he could to go sit in his spot at the dais before anyone else was introduced.

"Edmund, you look very handsome." Jane said to him as he sat down.

"Thank you your majesty for giving them to me." Edmund took his seat just in time for Harry to be introduced.

"His Royal Highness, Henry Duke of Cornwell." Little Harry walked in but it was like he bounced. He smiled as he walked towards the dais. As everyone bowed to him they all smiled.

"Their Majesties, King of England and France." Both the Kings walked in and smiled at everyone. They took their places on the two thrones set up for them on the dais.

"Your majesty, your future bride, Princess Mary." When Mary walked in everyone awed. She was wearing a gown of gold and she looked every bit of a princess.

When she finally took her seat, and after the betrothal ceremony, the feast began. Edmund kept looking down the table to look at Renee.

"You should go ask her to dance." Mary whispered over to Edmund. Edmund stopped looking at Renee and stared at his sister.

"What?"

"I know you fancy her brother," Mary said taking a bit out of a grape. "You've been starring at her all night. Now go ask her to dance." She gave Edmund and little push in his chair.

"Thank you sister." Edmund said as he got up and went over to Louis. "If it pleases his majesty, I would be honored to dance with your daughter, Princess Renee." Renee stopped talking to her sister and stared at Edmund.

"Of course you can boy." Louis said. Edmund smiled and reached his hand out to Renee.

"My lady." He said. Renee took his hand and Edmund lead her out to dance.

"Louis," Henry said while he watched his brother and Renee dance. "What would say about the betrothal to his grace and your daughter?"

**Review please? Give me some ideas, I don't know where to take this.**


	4. Chapter 4

**15 September 1514**

"Come my lady, keep pushing!" Elizabeth Seymour said to her sister. Jane has been in labor for about 13 hours and looked like it wouldn't end. Jane's ladies were running around getting more hot towels and a cool towel for Jane's face. Renee, Duchess of York, was also there for her sister-in-law.

"Please." Jane begged. The pain that she was in was so unbearable and she just wanted it to end. "I want this done."

"Your majesty, keep strong!" Renee said. She and Jane became close friends when she stayed behind after the New Year to marry Edmund.

"I wish Mary was here." Jane cried out as another sharp contraction hit. Mary had left just a month prior for her marriage to King Louis. Renee took a cool cloth and wiped Jane's head as she continued to cry out.

"Big push your majesty." The midwife said, "I can see the head." With that Jane bore down and cried out as she gave everything she had to that push. Then she felt the pressure slip between her legs and a loud cry was heard from the baby. "Congratulations your majesty. You have a healthy baby girl."

Jane cried a little bit, a bit sad that it wasn't a son. Then Renee handed her daughter to her and all her disappointments were gone. Her baby girl was beautiful, the most beautiful thing she has ever seen. "Go inform his majesty on the new princess of England."

Renee curtsied and walked out of Jane's chambers and to the Kings. There were courtiers standing outside of the Queen's chambers and they all stared at her as she ran from the Queen's chambers to the Kings. She slowed down as she neared and waved off the announcer and just walked right into Henry's chambers.

In his chambers she found Edmund, his majesty, Charles Brandon, John Seymour, Edward and Thomas Seymour and her youngest sister Dorothy. Jane's eldest sister, Margery, wasn't there because she was currently in her lie-in. When she entered they all stood up and looked at her.

"Her majesty has given birth to healthy daughter." Henry didn't say anything. He just stood up and left with the entire Seymour clan following him. Edmund came up to her and kissed her. "Husband." She said smiling at him.

"Wife," He said as he placed a hand on her small baby bump growing. "I want you to know, boy or girl, I will love our child with all my heart."

Back in Jane's chambers, Henry walked in and saw his wife holding their daughter. He was sad that it wasn't another son, but a daughter proved that they could have healthy children. Jane looked up from their daughter and smiled large when she saw Henry entered. Behind him stood her entire family. It was no secret around court that the love between Jane and Henry had dwindled. During her pregnancy he took mistresses. No one knows why their love was killed so soon, not even Jane and Henry.

Henry walked over to Jane and took his daughter from him. She was beautiful. "We need to name her sweetheart." He said not looking up from his daughter. She absolutely took his breath away. It was obvious that she would have her mother's complexion and her blond hair, but she had the Tudor eyes and she looked a lot like himself.

"How about Mary, after your sister?" Jane suggested. When she had arrived at court, Mary was her first friend and she was happy to serve her.

"Princess Mary Tudor." Henry just looked down at his daughter and he couldn't help but wish that it was Catherine here. He missed her so much. Just then Elizabeth Seymour announced that Prince Harry had arrived.

"Papa!" The thriving 3 year old said as he came running in. He hadn't seen him papa in awhile and his governess told him that he had a new sibling. Harry ran over to Henry and scrambled onto the bed next to where Henry was sitting.

"Harry, I want you to meet your baby sister Mary." Harry got onto his knees and looked at the baby in Henry's arms.

"She's so small." Harry stated and everyone smiled at his innocence. "I promise that I will be the best big brother ever!" Then he bent down and kissed Mary on the head.

**25 December 1514**

When Jane woke up that morning she looked over next to her and saw Henry. The other day she was finally allowed to return to a wifely duty and was able to lie with her husband. Henry had been extremely happy since it was about a year without touching his wife like that.

But it wasn't the same like it was a year ago. The passion and love that he had for her had dulled. He didn't know why, but his love for her was more of a friendship, not one needed for a marriage. When he saw that she had awaken he kissed her on the head.

"Happy Christmas." He said to her as he got up and as her ladies started to come in. "I must go get ready for the presenting of the gifts. I will see you soon sweetheart." After he left she got up and her ladies got her ready for the day. They put her hair up and put a wreath in her hair like they traditionally do on Christmas. Then they got her red gown out and put it on her. After she finished, her sister brought in her daughter.

"Mary," She said as she took her ever-growing child out of her sisters arms. "My own heart." Jane kissed Mary's head. Even though she was just 3 months old, Mary would be going with her to Henry's chambers for the gifts. Harry would also be there. The children never left since the birth of Mary, but in February they would be taking the journey to Hatfield.

Jane carried her baby as they let there chambers and went to Henry's. When they arrived, Henry was already there holding Harry and talking to Edmund. Renee wasn't there though. Just a few days prior she suffered a miscarriage. Edmund has said that she just laid in bed crying and he didn't know what to do.

"Her Majesty Queen Jane and Princess Mary." Everyone but Henry and Harry since he was in his fathers arms bowed to them. Then they all took their thrones on the dais. Henry had Harry sit in his lap and Jane held Mary. Edmund though stood next to Henry and Jane's family and ladies stood next to her.

Each gift was presented and Jane and Henry accepted them all. "Sweetheart I have a gift for Mary." Henry said and men came out carrying the most beautiful cradle Jane had ever seen. Then ladies came forward holding up gowns for her when she is older.

"They are beautiful!" Jane exclaimed. Henry smiled happy that she liked it.

"I have something for her majesty" Harry replied bouncing up and down in his seat. Then he pulled something out of his pocket. It was a locket that used to be the late Queens.

Jane recognized it immediately, she wore that locket in one of the paintings that she had hung in her room. "Harry, you can't give me your mother's locket" Jane exclaimed and even Henry looked at his son confused.

But Harry just got off his father's lap and went over to Jane. "Your majesty, I never knew my mama, but I heard a lot of things about her. I know that even though she is with the angels and God, she loves me very much. My papa told me you are not my real mother and that I shouldn't expect you to act like her, but you have loved me for a whole year now and you are the only mama that I know of. I think my mama in heaven would want you to have this as a thanks for being my earth mama." At the end of his speech Jane had tears in her eyes. She loved Harry almost as if he was her own.

Jane took the locket from Harry and Henry took Mary from Jane so she could put it on. Then she picked up Harry and gave him a big hug. "Thank you your Grace. It is an amazing gift."

"Your welcome your majesty." Harry sat on Jane's lap the rest of the presentation.

The french Ambassador stepped forward. "Your majesties." He said bowing to them. "A gift from Queen Mary to her nephew, Prince Henry." A servant stepped forward with a miniature portrait of his mother. "Her majesty says that the late Queen Catherine was an amazing queen and wanted to make sure Henry never forgot about her." Henry nodded and they led away the portrait. "Another gift from their majesties to Queen Jane." Jane nodded and another servant came forward with a chest. When they opened it Jane gasped. There were so many priceless jewels, there were necklaces, brooches, rings, and bracelets.

"They are beautiful." Jane replied. "Make sure their majesties knows of my thanks."

"Finally a gift from their majesties to King Henry." Another man stepped forward with a new spear and another with a pure gold cup.

"They are grand." Henry said to the ambassador. He just nodded and walked away. After the last gift was presented, it was time for lunch. Both Mary's and Harry's governesses stepped forward to take their charges. Edmund excused himself to go see his wife and get her ready for the festivities that night.

Henry and Jane went into his private chambers for a private lunch. They ate mostly in silence and they ate a small lunch since they would be feasting later. "I thank your majesty so much for my gift. I absolutely love it." Jane said to break the ice.

"Of course." Henry said eating a grape. "I love mine as well."

"Your majesty?" She asked.

"Yes sweetheart?" He had just finished eating and motioned for a servant to take his plate away.

"I was wondering, my younger sister, Dorothy is becoming of age, and I was wondering if I could bring her to court to be one of my ladies."

"Of course sweetheart. Whatever you do with your ladies is your decision." Then he stood up. "Now if you will excuse me, I have some business to attend to before the festival." WIth that Henry stood up and walked out of the room.

Jane just nodded, and left his chambers for her own. When she got there some of her other ladies were preparing her outfit for later on that night. She didn't really want to be there so she just left and dismissed her other ladies. Jane just wanted to walk around the palace and think to herself.

She walked down a corridor that not many people went down. Down there she noticed Catherine and Henry's coat of arms. Deep down Jane knew that Henry loved Catherine more then he ever did her. She did give him a son. Jane just sighed and kept on walking.

Jane wasn't paying attention to where she was going and she slammed into someone. She was knocked down to her butt. "I am so.." The guy started and then saw who he ran into. "Your majesty, please, forgive me. I should have been paying better attention." He gave her his hand to help her up which she accepted.

"There is nothing to forgive, I should have been paying much better attention." Jane stood up and straightened out her dress. "Are you new to court?" She didn't recognize him at all.

"Yes your majesty." He said as they started walking again. "I just arrived a few weeks ago. I'm William Cavendish, Duke of Devonshire. Well, I just became Duke, i inherited from my father."

"I'm sorry to hear about your father." Jane said. "I heard a great deal about him, he was a good man."

"Yes he was." William said. When he first came to court he had heard many things about the Queen. That she was plain looking and not very smart, but looking at her, she was such a beautiful woman. "Your majesty, forgive me, but I must go see my sister before the festivities tonight."

"Of course. Your grace." She said nodding her head towards him as he bowed to her. She watched him walk away and for some reason, she felt her heart quicken. The last time she felt that was at her wedding to Henry. Jane just shocked it off and walked back to her chambers to get ready for the festivities.

"Your majesty, there you are." Elizabeth Seymour said as she came forward. "We have been looking for you." Jane just nodded and walked into her private chamber where her ladies started to get her ready.

"Elizabeth, please and go tell Lady Bryan that when Mary is ready, I want to see her before the festival." Elizabeth just nodded and left her sister. Jane had already gotten her new gown on and one of her ladies was working on her hair when the doors opened and she could hear Elizabeth walk in with Mary. When Jane saw Mary her heart melt like it always did. Mary looked so much like her with her blond hair and pale complexion yet she had a lot of Henry's features.

"Mary, my baby" Jane said opening her arms as Elizabeth placed her niece in her sister's arms. "I love you my sweet little angel." Jane played with Mary until it was time for her to leave. She gave Mary up to her governess and then left with her ladies following her. When they arrived at the festivities, the harold announced her and everything went quiet. Jane spotted Henry talking to her family at the dais.

"Your majesty." everyone said as she walked towards the dais. "Your majesty." She said to her husband before sitting next to him. They watched some dancers before the food was served. It was a grand Christmas feast. After the feast was dancing. Customary Henry and Jane danced a couple of dances before he went and danced with someone else.

"Your majesty." Jane turned around and saw William there.

"Your grace." Jane replied.

"Can I have the honor of a dance?" Jane just nodded and they joined the next dance. Jane had a lot of fun that night, but eventually she had to retire.

Jane walked up to her husband who was talking to Charles and Edmund. Renee didn't end up coming to the ball. "Your majesty, with your permission I would like to retire for the evening."

"Of course sweetheart." Henry replied and then he kissed her goodnight. Instead of going right back to her chambers she went to the royal nursery. It was farther away from the Great Hall and all the other courtiers rooms so it was quiet most of the time.

When she arrived most of Mary's and Harry's ladies were still up. They were surprised to see Jane there so late. Lady Bryan went straight to Jane. "Your majesty, both the Princess and the Prince have already retired." Jane just nodded.

"That's fine, I'm here to say goodnight to Mary." Jane walked right past Lady Bryan to the room where Mary was at. Mary's nursery was designed so beautifully and elegantly. From the rugs, to the tapestries to the royal crib. The room was mostly gold with light pink. Jane went over to the cradle and looked down to see her baby sleeping. She bent down to kiss Mary's head. "I love you Mary so much." Then Jane walked out of the nursery and to her own chambers.

Jane loved nothing and nobody like she loved Mary. Mary was her entire life, a little Jane. She didn't know how she would handle Mary being away in Hatfield. When Jane got to her chambers, her ladies were there ready to ready their mistress for bed. They dressed her in a fresh chemise, took off her jewelry and loosely braided her blonde hair. Jane grabbed her robe and dismissed all her ladies for the night. She just sat next to the fire, half reading a book.

Finally when she thought that Henry wasn't coming she put her book down and retired to her already drawn down bed. Just as she slipped in, she heard a door close and footsteps coming towards her. Henry had come after all.

A/N Hey guys! Wow! Almost a year without updating. SOOOOO SORRY! I just got distracted with everything and I actually totally forgot all about my stories! SORRY! I hoped you like this chapter. I brought in Mary but as Jane's daughter. REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

**14 June 1516**

Henry was away today and that left Jane at the Whitehall by herself. Mary and Harry were at Hatfield, Edmund went out hunting, Renee was in her confinement, her brothers and father went with Henry, and Elizabeth was at Margery's estate staying with her till she delivers her 5th child.

Jane had dismissed her ladies for the day and decided to spend the day walking around the gardens. It was a beautiful day and after she went to mass, she grabbed a book that she has been slowly reading and headed outside.

"Your majesty." Jane turned around and saw her best friend William walk up. Ever since they met on Christmas a year and a half ago, they have become quick friends and they were both falling in love with each other, though they wouldn't admit it.

"William." Jane said, she ran to him and hugged him. Since they were in a secluded area he picked her up and twirled her around. William had to leave and spend some time at his estate. He had some business to attend to and right before he was to return to court, his youngest sister, Rose, fell ill. "How is the Lady Rose?"

"She passed away." William said looking down as they continued to walk. "The funeral was extravagant. All my sisters came, as did my aunts and uncles." William was the second youngest of 7 siblings. He had 5 elder sisters and then Rose was his youngest.

"I am so sorry William." Jane said as she grabbed his hand. "What of her daughter, Catherine?" Before Rose passed away she was married to an earl but he passed away during her pregnancy. Since then William offered his house to her and he provided for her and then when she gave birth to her daughter Catherine, he raised her too.

"She will stay in Devonshire with Alice since she refuses to marry." William said. Alice was third oldest sister. "She will stay there until I find a good marriage for her."

They walked in silence for a bit just happy to be in each other's presence. "He has another mistress." Jane said after awhile. The mistresses didn't even phase her anymore. She knew that she didn't love Henry and he didn't love her.

"Who is it?" William said gripping her hand tighter.

"Elizabeth Blount." Elizabeth was a lady for Jane until she dismissed her. She was not going to have her husbands whore tending on her at all. "I believe that he took her up to Richmond for awhile."

"I know of her." William replied, "but he must be a fool to desire her company over yours. I know i desire your company over anyone else." Jane had stopped walking and they just looked at each other. Then the next thing they knew, they were kissing. Jane hadn't been kissed like that in such a long time. They broke apart when they heard other people.

Jane stepped away from William and just smiled. Then she stepped close to him so she was whispering in his ear. "Goodbye William." Then Jane turned around and walked away.

When she got to her chambers her ladies were waiting for her. After supper, she went to her prayers and when she came back, William was waiting for her in her chambers. "William, what are you doing here?" William knew he had to make an excuse. All he really wanted to do was see her again. He couldn't stop thinking about her all day.

"I have to talk to you about my niece Catherine, something has happened." He gave Jane a look and she knew what it meant right away.

"Ladies, you are dismissed. Except Dorothy." When her ladies didn't want to move because they knew they had to help their mistress retire for bed she said, "Leave, Dorothy can help me tonight." Her ladies knew that Dorothy and Jane were close so they just left going to retire for the night.

After they left Jane gave Dorothy a look and then went into her bedchamber. William followed and Dorothy closed the curtain. "What are you doing here Will?" Jane asked.

"I had to see you." Will said as he stepped closer and caressed her face. "All I could think about after this afternoon was you. Jane I love you so much."

"I love you too Will," Jane said.

"But?"

"But I belong to the King." Jane said but she didn't move away. "This is treason."

"I don't care." Then he kissed her as if he would never kiss her again. The next thing they knew his breeches were off, he was on top of her on her bed and then he entered into her. As they made love, Jane knew that she loved Will, not Henry. They had a rhythm going and it was the best feeling in the world for Jane. Both William and Jane tried not to be too loud so other people wouldn't hear them. Jane dug her nails into William's back as she came and Will was right behind her.

When they finished, he laid down next to her and just stared at her. Sure William had laid with other women before, but it was nothing like that. They stayed like that for awhile but William knew he had to leave before others grew suspicious.

"Jane Seymour, I love you so much." He said as he kissed her and then walked out of her chambers. Dorothy came in after he left and got a bath for her. She had a thin layer of sweat on her and they both didn't want people to get suspicious. After she had bathed, she got into a fresh chemise and went into bed. But she stayed up all night thinking about what happened and how wrong it was.

**3 September 1516**

Jane thanked the midwife, gave her a pocket of money and then walked out of her chambers. Today the court was getting busy since both Mary and Harry were to return to court today for the celebration's of Mary's second birthday. When she got to Henry's chambers she was very nervous.

"Her majesty, Queen Jane." Jane walked into Henry's chambers and saw him talking to her brother Thomas about a marriage proposal between him and Bessie Blount. Henry had tired of her but she was with child, so he decided to marry her off to an Viscount.

"Your majesty." Jane said curtsying to her husband as her brother bowed to his sister. "I have some news for you." This was not the way she told Henry the first time she was with child. Yet, back then, they were both in love with each other. Now it was completely different. He was in love with a new women every month and she was in love with William. A man she believed was the father of her child.

"Is everything alright sweetheart?" Henry said as he went over to Jane. Yes he didn't love her, but he still cared for her deeply. And every now and then he would visit her bedchambers at night in hopes of conceiving another child.

"Yes, everything is alright." Jane said smiling at him. "Your majesty, I am with child." Henry broke out into a smile and went and hugged her. Then he leaned back and kissed her.

"Sweetheart, I am the most happiest." He smiled down at her then walked over to his desk. "I also received some news from France."

"Is Mary alright?" Jane asked. Mary was also close to Jane's heart and they even exchanged a few letters every now and then.

"Well, Louis passed away a few weeks ago." Henry said.

"That's horrible." Jane said, but she knew that Mary and Louis didn't have a loving marriage and they only shared their marriage bed once.

"Yeah and since they have no children and hires, Frances has allowed her come back to England. She should arrive in about a week."

Jane was happy by that. Renee and Jane became close after Renee married Edmund, but after she had her miscarriage, Renee was distance for a little bit. Then when she started to come back to the court life, she found out that she was with child. After she gave birth to Cecily, she spent a lot of time with her. Then she found out that she was with child again and gave birth a month ago to twin boys who they named Anthony and Geoffrey. Edmund loved his boys very much, but Cecily had him wrapped around her little finger. With Renee so busy with her family now, Jane didn't get to spend much time with her. So she was happy that Mary would return.

"It will be nice to her have her back." Jane said, "Especially when I go into confinement."

There was a knock on the door and then Elizabeth Seymour came in. "Your majesties, Prince Henry and Princess Mary have arrived." Just then 5 year old Harry came walking in holding Mary's hand. When Mary saw Jane she let go of Harry's hand and tried to run to Jane.

"Mary, my own heart." Jane said as she picked up her daughter and kissed her. "I can't believe you will be two!" Harry, instead of running to his father like he did before, he bowed to his parents like his governess Lady Salibury had taught him.

"Your majesties." He said. Then when Henry had opened his arms for him, he ran to Henry. Henry picked him up and kissed him.

Then he sat Harry down and took Mary from Jane. "My Mary." Mary was the pearl of his world. She had Jane's blond hair and pale complexion, but other then that, you could tell she was his child. She looked so much like Henry, while Harry looked so much like Catherine.

"My papa." She said as she wrapped her arms around Henry's next. Mary had missed her parents deeply and she didn't want to ever leave them again.

**15 September 1515**

Today was Mary's birthday. It was also the day that Mary, Dowager Queen was supposed to arrive. Henry was told that her ship docked about an hour ago and that she was on her way to Whitehall. There were to be celebrations and a mass today for Mary, but it wasn't like it was for Harry's birthday.

"His Grace, Prince Henry." Henry stood up as his son walked into the room.

Harry walked in with his head as high as it could be. His tutors were teaching him to be confident and fearless. He went up to his father and bowed. "Your majesty. Uncle." He said to Edmund who was also with Henry.

Edward smiled and chuckled at his young nephew and bowed back saying, "Your grace."

Henry stood up and went over to his young son. He kneeled down to him. "Harry, I trust that you are well and well looked after."

Harry just nodded and said "Yes sir."

Henry leaned closer to him and said, "I have a gift for you." Henry looked back at his brother who stepped forward with a little sword made for Harry. Harry took it out of his holster and looked at it

Harry was waving it around when he said, "Thank you your majesty." Henry just laughed as he took the sword from Harry and gave it to his governess.

"I know it's Mary's birthday, but you should know that I still love you very much. I love you and Mary the same. Henry straightened out Harry's outfit and looked at him seeing Catherine so much in him. "I can see your mother in you. Do you know who she was?" He whispered to him.

Harry nodded and pulled out the small portrait on a chain that she had made for Henry when she first came. After she passed away, Mary made sure she took it and gave it to Lady Bryan who then gave it to Harry when he was older. "This is her," He said as he opened it up and showed it to Henry. Then he reached back into his pocket and pulled out a thimble. "And this is her thimble." Henry looked at his baby boy, took his hand which had the thimble on it and kissed it. It was times like these that he wished so much that Catherine was alive. She would have loved their son so much.

Henry put his hand on his sons face and whispered to him, "You're a good boy." Then he gave his son back the picture and handed him his sword. "Your sword sir." Harry took and walked away. When he got to the door he looked back at his papa and walked out with Lady Bryan.

After he had left, Henry stood up and he had tears in his eyes. "Edmund, I miss her so much." Henry said looking at his brother. "Every time I look at Harry, it's sad to know that he will never know her. She would have loved him so much." Edmund looked at his brother with sympathy.

Edmund knew that there was still a large part of Henry's heart that belonged to Catherine. But he also had Jane now and Mary. But Edmund didn't know what he would do if he ever lost Renee. Even if he remarried and had another child, Edmund believed that he would always love Renee.

"Your majesty, her Majesty the Dowager Queen Mary." Henry straightened his goblet as his little sister came in. When she saw her brothers she curtsied quickly and then ran to them for hugs.

"Mary." Edmund and Henry said as they welcomed back their sister. They hadn't seen her in 2 years and they did miss her.

"I just saw Harry," Mary said as they finished their hugs. "He has gotten so much bigger since I last saw him and he is a spitting image of Catherine."

"I know, we were just saying that." Edmund said looking at Henry. "I bet Catherine is looking down on us from heaven and loving her little prince as much as we are."

Mary just smiled thinking of the late Queen. "Well, we can talk about Harry any other time. Today is all about Princess Mary." Mary said, she always loved that her brother named his first daughter after her. "Tell me all about her." She said as they walked from Henry's chambers to Jane's where there was a big chance that Mary was there with Jane.

_**A/N: Okay so I know that this Jane is a little OOC from what we see in the shows. But I just want to say that I have always been a fan of Anne and I don't really like Jane. But I didn't like the way Henry got rid of Catherine either, so I had a dream about it one night and this is how it all came out. Sorry to all the Jane fans….to all the people who like Anne, don't worry, I will be introducing her next chapter! When Mary came back from France, that is when Anne came back, according to history. Throughout this whole story I sometimes go by history and sometimes I make it up. BUT PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N So thanks for continuing to read my story. I don't know if anyone is confused with all the dates and people born, so I'm going to make a cheat sheet.**

**King Henry: ****28 June 1491 (26 years old)**

**Queen Jane: 15 June 1497 (20 years old)**

**Edmund, Duke of York: 21 February 1499 (18 years old)**

**Renee, Duchess of York: 25 October 1500 (17 years old)**

**Mary, Dowager Queen of France: 18 March 1496 (21 years old)**

**Harry, Prince of Wales: 1 January 1511 (6 years old)**

**Princess Mary: 15 September 1514 (2 years old)**

**Lord Anthony Tudor: 28 July 1516 **

**Lord Geoffrey Tudor: 28 July 1516 **

**Lady Cecily Tudor: 1 August 1515 (1 year old)**

**Lady Anne Boleyn: 21 December 1500 (16 years old)**

**Charles Brandon: 5 January 1489 (28 years old)**

**William Cavendish, Duke of Devonshire: 14 February 1493 (24 years old)**

**16 February 1517**

Mary Tudor, Dowager Queen of France, was sitting in her receiving chambers when one of her ladies came in. "Your highness, the Lady Anne Boleyn." Mary put her sewing aside as her dear friend came in.

"Your majesty." Anne said as she curtsied to her former mistress. Anne was in France with her father and elder sister when Mary came from England to marry the late King. Her father who is the ambassador for England has secured his two daughter positions as ladies in waiting to the new Queen. Anne's sister, Mary, was dismissed from Mary's services after she became Louis's mistress and sired his children. Even though that happened, the Queen and Anne had become quick friends.

"Anne," Mary said as she stood up and hugged Anne. "I've missed you so much." Even though Mary came back in September, Anne stayed in France with her father until he was sent back to England. Anne and her sister accompanied him back to England but they were sent to Hever since Lady Elizabeth Boleyn passed.

"Your majesty, once you left, it was very lonely in France." Anne said as they sat down. Even though most people in England had gone back to referring Mary as 'your highness', Anne told herself to always call her 'your majesty'.

"Anne," Mary said to her old friend. "Please, call me Mary. You know I detest when my friends call me that. Especially in England. Anne, how are you nieces and nephew?" While spending several years in France and Mary being the King's mistress, she had 3 children by King Louis, but they were allowed to go to England with their mother.

"They are well. The eldest, Madeline will turn 4 in a few weeks, Marie is just a lively 2 year old and then baby Francis is the crankiest baby I have ever encountered. He keeps Mary on her feet." Mary and Anne laugh at the youngest boy. "What about Princess Renee? It is heard all throughout France that she delivered health twins."

"Yes, Lord Anthony and Lord Geoffrey are beautiful baby boys." Mary said thinking of her nephews. "They are 6 months old, and little Cecily just loves to play with them. The king is talking that when they are older, they would join Queen Jane's child if it is a prince."

"Is the King expecting a prince from her majesty?" Anne asked. She heard around the court that both the King and Queen didn't love each other and the only time they spent together was when they had to.

Mary just sat there and pondered that. She knew her brother was happy to have little Harry as his heir, and Mary was a good Princess for negotiations, but he wasn't all hell bent for Jane's son to be a Prince.

"I think Henry wants it to be a girl." Mary said to a confused Anne. "Henry still misses Katherine very much, and that was something special they had just between them, a Prince. It's very obvious that Henry doesn't love Jane anymore and I think he is happy with just Princesses from her."

Anne looked and saw that it was time to leave. She hadn't meant to stay that long, but she just got caught up talking to her old friend. "Mary, I must leave." Anne said as she stood up. "My father secured a position for me in the Queen's household, and I am going to be late if I don't leave now."

"Of course Anne, I don't want you to be late. Jane hates it when people are late." Mary said as she picked back up her sewing.

"Your majesty." Anne said as she curtsied and walked out of Mary's chambers. Anne started walking in the direction that she thought was the Queen's chambers. It didn't take long for her to get lost.

She just walked around trying to find her way until she heard someone behind her. "Madam, are you lost?" Anne turned around to see who it was when she recognized Edmund, Duke of York.

"Your grace." She said curtsying to the man who was 4th in line for the throne. "How can you tell?"

"Well, the way you are headed is to the royal nursery but it is empty since their highnesses are at Hatfield." Edmund said as he walked up next to Anne. Anne had heard many things about the youngest brother of the King. He was defiantly as handsome as everyone said and looked like he always wore a smile. "So where are you headed?"

"The Queen's chamber." Anne said smiling. "I'm Anne Boleyn. I'm a new lady for her Majesty." Edmund smiled at her and started walking in the other direction.

"Well, Lady Anne," Edmund said. "I hear that your father is an Ambassador to France." When Anne just nodded he continued. "So you came back from France with him?" 

"Yes your grace." Anne said as they continued walking through the twisted hallways of the palace. "I was sent to France when I was just 7 years old and grew up in the French court. When Her Majesty, Mary, came to France to marry the late King, I was given a position in her household."

"Ah so you know my sister Mary then?" Edmund asked.

"Yes, I was coming from her chambers to the Queen's." Anne said as they arrived to a place where she believed was Jane's chambers. There were guards stationed outside and a pageboy for announcing.

"Well Lady Anne," Edmund said as he gave her a short bow. "You have arrived. I hope sometime you can come see my wife, Renee, I'm sure she's dying to hear about what is all going on in France." Anne curtsied to Edmund as he walked away.

Edmund was shocked by Anne, he had heard many things about her sister, Mary, and expected Anne to be somewhat like her. Surprisingly she seemed like a very well grounded girl. Edmund didn't have anywhere to be so he went back to his apartments.

When he got there he found Renee on the floor playing with their children. After she had the first miscarriage, he was devastated, not only because he lost his child, but also after seeing her reaction, he thought he lost her. It wasn't long after the miscarriage that she got pregnant again and they had Cecily. Edmund loved his little girl and will hate to see the day when she goes and joins Princess Mary at her household. Then about 6 months ago, Renee gave birth to twin boys. Anthony and Geoffrey were the sons a man could want.

Now he stood there in the door watching his wife and Cecily play with the twins. When Cecily saw her papa, she smiled. "Papa." Edmund smiled and walked over to his daughter and picked her up after he bent down and kissed Renee.

"Her majesty has a new lady." Edmund said after he kissed his daughters cheek. "Lady Anne Boleyn has arrived from France."

"Yes I know her." Renee said to Edmund as she stood up and her son's governess took them for their nap. "She is a sweet girl, her sister though was the Great Prostitute"

"Renee," Edmund said. "What is in the past is in the past." Renee gave him a sharp look then sulked away. Edmund knew that she loved her parents very much and things like mistresses hurt her. That was why he was determined never to have one.

**3 March 1517**

"Your majesty," Anne said as she walked over to Jane. "His grace, Lord William, requests an audience." Anne had been in the Queen's household for a few weeks and was already tired of it. The English Queen was nothing compared to the French Queen. Jane was very strict and was a devote Catholic. Anne though favored the new religion, as did Queen Dowager. They had spent many days talking over their thoughts with the Duchess of York. Anne knew of Lord William Cavendish and heard from her brother that he frequently went to the secret meetings where many people went to talk about Martin Luther and the new religion.

Jane ran her hands over her belly. She was about 7 months along and was about to start her confinement soon. Henry was still very pleased that Jane had become with child. So was the entire Seymour family. Edward Seymour hoped that with hopefully another Prince for the King, the King would fall back in love with Jane. Jane though, she was worried about the child that she had in her womb. If she was right, the child would be William's, not Henry's.

"Send him in Mistress Anne." Jane wasn't fond of her new lady. She couldn't put her finger on it but Jane thought there was something about Anne that made her uneasy. Anne nodded and left to go receive William. When Jane saw William she had everyone dismissed but her sister Dorothy. "Dorothy, please get William some wine." Dorothy just dipped a curtsey and just left. "Will, please sit."

"How are you feeling?" He asked Jane as Dorothy handed him a goblet of wine. He thanked her and Dorothy went to go stand in a corner. William had a very good feeling that the child Jane was carrying was his. He was one of the first people to know.

"I'm well. Thank you for asking." Jane said, feeling a little uncomfortable. Ever since she found out that she was with child, both Will and Jane were trying to cover up their relationship. "The child gives me no rest. Ever since I first felt him quicken, he is always moving. When I was pregnant with Mary, she wasn't this active."

William couldn't help but smile at her when she talked. He always regretted the fact that he hadn't met her earlier. Part of him felt that if he did, they would be married having their own children and playing with them at his estate in Devonshire.

"You think you are having a boy?" William asked. Jane just simply nodded. She loved Mary very much, but she really wanted a son. "Have you thought of any names yet?"

Jane didn't really get to pick at all. "Henry wants to name him Edward. So Prince Edward he shall be." Jane smiled because at the sound of his name, her son kicked inside of her.

"And if it is a girl?" William could tell that by the look on her face, she never even considered it to be a girl. Jane just simply shook her head. "If I ever had a daughter," William said. "I think I would name her Eleanor Rose. In honor of my mother and sister."

Jane looked up at him unexpectedly. "Will, I think that this baby is yours. I know that you think that too." William just nodded at her. "When I give birth, people will know that it isn't Henry's. They will know I committed adultery and…" She couldn't even finish the sentence. Most likely she would be executed, leaving her two children motherless. "It won't take long for them to figure out that you are the father."

"Sweetheart," William said kneeling in front of her when she started to cry. "I don't care if they execute me. I just want to make sure I can see my child before that happens." He got up and lightly kissed Jane on her lips before pulling back. "I promise you that I will create a will stating that whatever children I have, legitament or not, my dukedom shall pass to them. Our child will be a duke or duchess. My sister's will take good care of it for us." Part of him wished that no one would find out about this affair and that he could see his child grow up.

"William, you have the money to go anywhere you want. If something shall happen to me during childbirth," Jane started to say before she was cut off.

"Jane, nothing will happen." William said not wanting to hear her talk about her death even more. "You went through one successful childbirth before and you shall do it again."

Jane glared at him. "Do not interrupt me William." William just nodded before she continued. "If anything shall happen to me, please take our child and flee. Go to Italy where your family first came from. If I can't be there for my child's life, I want you to be there. Mary will be here with her father and any other wife he choses to take. Promise me." Jane by then was bawling her eyes out.

"I promise my love." William got up and kissed Jane like he never kissed her before. " I must go now. Sorry love. My eldest sister is to arrive today." He got up, bowed to Jane and left. Dorothy went over to her sister to help her calm down.

"Come Jane." Dorothy said as she got Jane up and led her to her bedchambers. She took her hair out of the elaborate up do it was put up into earlier and led her to the bed. "You need to rest. Think of the child."

….

Mary, Dowager Queen, was sitting in her receiving rooms waiting for her stepdaughter to arrive. She sent a message to her saying that she wished for her to take a stroll around the gardens with her. It was slowly starting to warm up in England, and it wasn't raining.

"Your highness," one her ladies said. "Her grace has arrived with the Lady Cecily and Lord Anthony and Geoffrey." Mary nodded glad to see them. Renee walked in carrying Anthony with their governess carrying Geoffrey. When Cecily saw Mary, she ran to her. Mary picked her up and twirled her around. Since Renee was Mary's stepdaughter, her children were technically Mary's grandchildren. Mary though didn't want to be known as a grandmother so young, so she had them call her aunt since their father was her brother.

"My Cecily," Mary said as she placed the young girl on her hip. "You seem to get bigger and prettier every time I see you." Mary kissed the young girl on her head. She then placed the young girl down and took Geoffrey from the governess. Geoffrey smiled big and started to babble. "Your Grace," Mary said turning to Renee. "You ready for our walk?"

Renee laughed at the use of titles. The two almost never used titles unless they were joking around or in public. The two women started laughing as they begin their walk. Cecily mostly ran ahead playing with anything and everything.

"Renee," Mary said. "What do you think about the Boleyn's being back to court?" The Boleyn's were in France when Mary had arrived to marry her late husband, and they quickly followed her back to England. Renee, Mary, and Anne would usually stay up late after banquets to talk about the new religion that they all supported.

"I cannot stand the Boleyn's." Renee said honestly. "Only Anne. She is one of my closest companions now. I will never forgive her sister for her sins. Thomas Boleyn is too ambitious. I feel like he will be the ruin for that family."

Mary just nodded. "I agree. Thomas Boleyn is far too ambitious. He was willing to throw his daughter's virtue everywhere if it meant titles and money for him. I pray that his ambition will ruin Anne." Anne was becoming a dear friend to both Renee and Mary, even with her social standing. "Mary though, I have forgiven her for her sins."

"How?" Renee said starting to get frustrated. "She's just a big whore who messed with my father."

"With the help of God." Mary said plainly. "Besides, she has been married off. I heard her husband didn't mind that she already had three young children. What's done is done." Renee just nodded still annoyed with the fact that Mary was okay with Mary Carey nee Boleyn. She vowed that she would never smile or like the Great Prostitute. Ever.

"Mama!" Renee looked up to see her daughter running back to her at full speed. Wondering what might have frightened her daughter, she looked around until her eyes fell on Charles Brandon.

Charles came up to them and bowed to the ladies. "Your grace, your highness." Renee curtsied back to him as well. "Your highness, his Majesty is in need of you." Mary just nodded.

"Of course." She said to Charles. Mary then turned to Renee. "Would you like to do this tomorrow, weather permitting of course."

""I would love you." Mary then handed Geoffrey to his governess and then walked away with Charles.

"Do you know what my brother needs your Grace?" Mary was curious as to why Henry needed her. They spent some time together since she returned, but he has mostly spent governing.

"Not a clue your highness." Charles knew that before she left for France, they had gotten very close. He even felt like he could be falling in love with her.

"Charles, how many times do I have to tell you? It's Mary to you." Mary absolutely hated it when people she really knows calls her by her formal title. Besides, part of her is deeply attracted to Charles. She defiantly didn't feel that way about her late husband. He was an old hag, one that she wasn't too sad to see the death of. Charles though, was a very handsome man who excited her very much.

"Just once more your highness." Charles said looking at her from the side smiling. She gave him an exasperated look that made his heart just melt. To him, she was one of the most beautiful women he has ever seen in his entire life. When he is able to make her smile, it brings him such joy.

Mary didn't say anything reply to him as they walked to entered into the palace. She didn't want to say anything that would either embarrass her or give him something to tease her about. When they got to Henry's chambers, they let a page announce them before walking in. Henry was just standing there by himself looking into a fire. Both Mary and Charles bowed to him.

"Charles, leave us. I wish to speak to my sister alone." Henry ordered not even looking up. Charles just nodded, gave Mary a sympathetic look before leaving. "Mistress Blount is with child. My child." Mary was expecting a lot of things, but that.

**Thank you all for reading! PLEASE REVIEW! Give me your insight!**


End file.
